Acceptance
by Ms. Stella Black
Summary: After discovering a book in Hogsmeade, Lily becomes sure of her suspicions regarding Remus and a certain furry little problem. Reviews are encouraged and much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I hold the book in my hands, biting my lip. The title reads, "Hairy Snout, Human Heart." I've just bought it at the bookstore in Hogsmeade. It was published sometime last year by an anonymous author. Here I sit on a bench outside the store, thinking. I've suspected Remus of having lycanthropy since our third year, although I never obsessed over it like Sev used to back... I gulp and push the thoughts of Severus out of my head. Our friendship has been over for almost six months now. 'It's time to quit thinking of him as Sev, Lily. He's Snape to you now,' I tell myself yet again.

Anyway, Sev... Snape, I mean, isn't the person I'm worried about this early Saturday in December. It's Remus. We've been friends since first year, albeit not all that close until the end of last year. After Sev-Snape and I quit hanging out, I started talking to Remus more. We had a long conversation after the last prefect meeting of the year and owled over the summer, although our correspondence stopped for the two weeks that he spent at Potter's house because, as he said in one of his letters, "if he knew we're actually good friends, he would probably get jealous, and then he'd beg me to talk him up even more than he already did in the past year whenever I mentioned I had a prefects' meeting." So mum's the word about our friendship. It isn't really that hard to be honest, seeing as Potter, Black, and Pettigrew practically never go to the library, and they aren't allowed in the prefects' common room.

I wonder if he's read this book. After all, it is "a heart rending account of one wizard's battle with lycanthropy," or at least that's what the back cover says anyway. I read about a chapter of it already, curled up on the bookstore's floor before I had the good sense to actually pay for the thing and bring it back to Hogwarts with me. I couldn't stop relating it to Remus though... The anonymous author spoke about suffering rejection from friends in his childhood when they found out about his condition. I haven't reached his adulthood yet, but I suspect he found the same response from those in his adult life, considering that the mother of the boy he had started to call his best friend at age 10 hexed him down the street when he had finally gotten up the guts to tell his so-called friend about his lycanthropy. The boy ran away as fast as he could to tell his mum that his friend was a "monster."

I hope Remus knows I wouldn't react like that. Being a werewolf doesn't make you a monster; well; perhaps it does on the full moon, but the rest of the time you're completely normal! And someday they have got to make a cure, right? No truly decent person would shun someone for being bitten and living with the consequences for something that isn't their fault...

I suppose the rest of the Marauder gang isn't as bad as they could be... after all, they accept Remus for what he is. Assuming they know... they do know, right? I don't really like to admit it, but Potter and Black are actually intelligent, and they spend so much time with him that even if he _didn't_ tell them they had to have figured it out.

I look back down at the book in my hands and suck in a breath of air. I think after I finish reading this I'm going to confront him. Just to let him know I have his back and that I really _do _care for him. I want him to know I'm his friend and that no stupid werewolf bite could ever come between that.

Getting up, I decide to make my way back to the castle. We're only allowed to spend an hour more in Hogsmeade, so I might as well just leave now. As I'm about to pass Zonko's, Remus and his annoying friends walk out, all of them holding bags full of stuff that is _bound _to be against the rules. I consider hiding behind a trashcan to avoid Potter, but just as I decide to, he sees me.

"Oi, Evans!" he shouts at me, his hand immediately going to his hair.

"What is it this time, Potter?" I respond, not bothering to cover up the irritation in my tone.

He winks at me and grins, as if that would somehow make me fall into his arms. I glance at Remus, who gives me an apologetic smile. "Well I was thinking maybe be we could..." he trails off, trying to give me a puppy dog look. He isn't very good at it, considering the one Black gave me last Thursday night when I caught him trying to sneak off to the kitchens. I almost let him off the hook... _almost_.

"No," I respond, successfully sounding bored. "I would not like to date you, rendezvous with you in a broom closet, be your girlfriend, or anything of the like. Now buzz off."

Potter sighs almost imperceptibly. "Well, it was worth the try," he says offhandedly to Black. I roll my eyes and give Remus the smallest of smiles before brushing past them and continuing on my way to the castle.

It's half past midnight before I finish the book. I look at it tiredly before setting it on the table beside my four-poster and extinguishing my wand. My curtains aren't drawn, so I turn on my side to gaze out the window at the moon. In a few days it'll be full, and poor Remus will have to endure a night of torment. I think he must be shut up in the Shrieking Shack, because the so-called haunting there that the villagers from Hogsmeade talk about only started six years ago, and then only on the full moon. They seem to think it's a particularly angry ghost that died on the full moon or something, or at least that's what I've heard. I'm surprised I haven't heard a werewolf theory, to be honest. But I guess it's a good thing. For some reason people are cruel, and someone might go talk to Dumbledore and discover the truth. Poor Remus... I can't imagine how hard it is for him. I guess Tuney gives me a small taste of being tormented for something beyond one's control, but still... it's one thing for my sister to call me a freak out of jealousy, and it's a completely different thing for Remus to be shunned by many out of fear of something that happens once a month. I yawn, and before my thoughts even get a chance to slow, I'm asleep.

**A/N: By the way, reviews will encourage me to update faster. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well then, I suppose nobody was much interested in this story, considering I got a grand total of zero reviews on the first part! That's okay though, I completely understand. In the two years since I wrote this, I've definitely improved in my writing. Anyways, I suppose if you're reading this now, you enjoyed the previous chapter, so I hope you like part two!**

I wake up at a quarter 'til eleven. When I first catch sight of the clock I start to panic, but then I realize its Sunday morning and we don't have classes today. I lay back on my pillows for a moment, saying a silent prayer for Remus before getting up, showering, and heading down to the Common Room. It's almost 11:30 by now, so I might as well see if I can spot anyone to go down for an early Lunch with.

I see my friend Alice Prewitt in an armchair by the fireplace, working on the Charms essay that I finished Friday during free period. She looks like she could need a break, so I walk up behind her and spook her.

"Lily!" she shrieks, twisting around in her chair to get a good look at me, "You nearly made me spill ink all over this thing! I've been working on it since 9:30 this morning and I'm nearly finished!"

"Well," I respond, amusement clearly in my voice. "You _didn't _spill ink all over it, so no harm done, right?"

She gives me a look. "Well when you put it that way..."

We're interrupted by my stomach growling. "You wanna abandon that essay for now and head down for Lunch early?" I laugh, rubbing my stomach with a grin.

She takes one more look at the essay before nodding. "Yes, definitely! Lemme just put this up in our dorm first. Do you think you can wait that long?"

I shrug my shoulders and joke, "Maybe, if my stomach doesn't have another word with me." She rolls her eyes and heads up the spiral staircase two at a time. As soon as she's back down, we head out the portrait hole.

"Oof!" Alice knocks straight into Remus on the sixth floor landing. "So sorry!"

"It's ok," he says, waving it off.

"Remus!" I say, biting my lip. "Just the person I was looking for! Can I talk to you about something later?" My insides coil up and out of the corner of my eye I see Alice smirk and raise an eyebrow. I ignore her.

"Yeah sure," he says, looking between us curiously. "You wanna meet in the library at three or four?"

I nod, speaking slowly, "Yeah, three sounds good."

"All right... see you then I guess," he says, standing there awkwardly for a moment before departing on his previous course.

As soon he's out of earshot, Alice grins and pokes me in the rib as we walk. "I didn't know you two had a thing!" she exclaims excitedly.

"What?" I respond incredulously, "We don't! We're just friends!"

"Yeah, suuuuure," she taunts, "And you totally didn't just arrange that little meet-up in the library this afternoon so you can ask him out, right?"

I give her a long stare. "C'mon, Alice, you'd know if I fancied him. Which I don't by the way. Sure, I guess he's _kind of_ cute, but I don't feel that way about him!"

She scoffs. "Well, I admit I'm a little offended you haven't told me about your crush on him before now," she half-jokes, "which totally _is_ there, by the way."

"Is not!" I protest.

"Is too," she responds.

"Is not!" I say again.

"Is too!" she replies.

"Is..." I trail off. "Are we seriously doing this?" I chuckle. She responds by bursting into laughter, which is shortly followed by my own laughs.

After we quit laughing and catch our breaths, Alice says, "All right, fine. But if you don't like him and therefore don't want to ask him out, then what is it you're needing to speak with him about?"

I sigh. That definitely sobers me up. I suddenly take a vast interest in my shoes. "It's... it's not really something I can..." I glance back up at her, biting my lip nervously.

She gives me a concerned look. "Lily, you know you can tell me anything. My lips are sealed."

I shake my head. "Yeah, yeah, I know... but it's not really my secret to tell."

"Oh..." she says after a moment, "I guess in that case..."

"Yeah," I finish, "But it really isn't anything that affects you in anyway, I just don't feel like he would want-"

"I get it," she cuts me off, nodding. We stand there in silence for a moment before she grins and links arms with me. "Weren't you starving earlier?" she asks, trying to lighten the mood.

I smile, relieved to change the subject and nod. "Most definitely! Let's go get some food!" We then proceed to skip the rest of the way to the Great Hall, laughing and not caring about the weird looks we get in the process.

After lunch, we wander around the grounds, talking about any number of things, including how _wonderful_ Alice's beau Frank is. I almost want to gag at how cute they are together! Around 2:45 we depart. I know by the look Alice gives me when she says, "Good luck with whatever it is," that she desperately wants to know what I have to talk to Remus about, but she doesn't ask and I don't tell.

I slowly make my way to the library, taking my time as my footsteps echo in the third floor corridor. Sooner than I would like, I've reached the door and I take a deep breath before turning the cold knob and pushing it open. I pass Madam Pince's desk and give her a small smile before walking through the labyrinth like bookshelves to the niche close to the back where Remus and I usually meet. It takes a little bit of time to get there, so not many students know about it and it's a good place to talk without being heard.

When I round the corner, I see Remus dozing in the huge plush chair that can easily sit two. His bag lay on top of the small round study table we often do homework at. I guess he thought I might have a question on an assignment or something, seeing as we have a habit of doing homework early and occasionally I look back over it on Sunday night.

I gaze at him for a moment before nudging his arm to wake him up. His eyes flutter open and I can't help but smile back at him when he smiles groggily at me.

"Hey..." he says softly as he moves to make room for me to sit down.

"Hey," I respond just as low, biting my lip nervously and staring at the floor. He gives me a concerned look.

"What's going on, Lily?" he asks, forcing me to make eye contact.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," I tell him, breathing out slowly. He nods, urging me to continue. "I... I know," I breathe, glancing away again.

"What?" he says, "Can you speak up?" I look at him again and notice his lip quivering. He's starting to catch on, I think.

I take a deep breath before continuing. "I know, Remus," I say firmly, catching a look of terror cross his face before the next words can come out of my mouth. "I know, and I don't care either. You're my friend and nothing can change that."

He sighs in relief, the fear leaving his eyes. "You really don't care that I'm a..." He trails off, looking at me hopefully.

"I don't care in the least bit. It doesn't change who you are," I tell him, feeling better as the nervous knots in my stomach dissipate. I reach for his hand and squeeze it. "I'm here for you. I just thought you should know that."

His eyes look a tad bit wet, but I don't mention it as he blinks away the moisture. "Thanks, Lily," he says, "It means the world." We sit in silence for a minute or two, just holding hands, until he breaks it with a question, "How long have you known?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess third year was about the time I figured it out. I read ahead in my DADA book. I thought it kind of curious that we never covered that section... I suppose all the teachers know?"

He nods. "Yup. They're sworn to secrecy about it, and I guess Professor Lanton didn't want to test his students' deductive reasoning by going over werewolves."

"Understandable," I comment. "Who all knows?"

He hesitates for a moment before answering. I smile reassuringly at him to let him know my lips are sealed. I guess none of us are technically supposed to know about it. "Well, obviously my parents, the Ministry, and all the teachers... but then there's James, Sirius, and Peter. They figured it out in second year and..."

"And what?" I ask curiously, knowing by his look that he wishes he had stopped speaking sooner.

"Nothing," he says quickly. As if that would deter me. I raise my eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Just that they accepted me," he says lamely.

"Well obviously," I say, knowing that something else is going on but deciding not to push it for the moment.

We look at each other for a moment, me amused and him slightly frustrated with himself, before Remus glances at our hands and I realize that they have yet to separate. I notice him shake his head just slightly, as if he's trying to stop himself from thinking about something. His cheeks are glowing just a little bit and I realize it. Remus likes me, doesn't he? Awkwardly I pull my hand away and run it through my hair, trying not to look nervous. We make eye contact and I can't help but go a little red myself.

"I better go," he says hurriedly as he raises himself from the chair, "I need to make sure James and Sirius have their homework done." I raise my eyebrows, seeing as just last week he had declared he was finished with trying to make his friends do their homework, but then I realize it's just an excuse to leave the awkward moment.

"Of course," I say, smiling at him. "See you in class then?"

"Yeah," he responds, grinning despite himself before grabbing his bag and leaving. I watch him go until he's turned past another bookshelf. I can't help but smile myself, even though I most definitely do _not_ have a crush on Remus Lupin. And anyway, I was totally over thinking things a few minutes ago, right? He probably doesn't like me anyway, except for as a friend. A friend forever, I hope.


End file.
